


Breaking Rules

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio





	Breaking Rules

If your teacher says you can  
Chew gum in class,  
Eat a snack,  
Drink some water,  
Listen to music,  
Play on your phone,  
Even if the district says  
You're not supposed too,  
Are you breaking the rules?  
Or is your teacher?


End file.
